


Sois heureuse...

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [20]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, a bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: "Sois heureuse pour moi..."
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sois heureuse...

**Author's Note:**

> Et re un petit texte sur "Baiser", normalement il n'est pas trop triste !

John ruminait assis dans le noir. Il avait passé une horrible journée, l’oppression d’Himmler était plus en plus pesante et il était épuisé. Il aurait aimé dormir mais il n’y arrivait pas, son esprit était trop préoccupé pour trouver le sommeil. Cependant lorsqu’Helen apparut dans le salon, vêtue d’une simple robe en soie, John ne put s’empêcher de sourire, elle était radieuse ce soir, magnifique.

\- Hey… Chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Helen… Heureusement qu’elle était à ses côtés… Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait sans elle, il perdrait pied sûrement, il plongerait dans les abysses et les ténèbres. 

\- Les filles ont aimé cette journée shopping et je dois dire que moi aussi. Confia-t-elle en souriant. Et j’ai téléphoné à Bridget pour prendre de ses nouvelles et apparemment elle n’était pas malade.

\- J’ai pensé que lui donner sa journée, nous ferait du bien à tous.

\- Merci John…

La voir aussi heureuse donnait du baume au cœur à l’Oberstgruppenführer, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes guérissait son âme. A cet instant, peu lui importait s’il avait eu une mauvaise journée ou non, tout ce qui comptait était le bonheur de sa femme. Il avait rendu le sourire à son épouse, elle était épanouie, rayonnante, c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus beau en ce monde.

\- Sois heureuse Helen… sois heureuse pour moi… Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche tandis que sa merveilleuse moitié l’emmenait vers la chambre.


End file.
